Rescue me
by Pufflecone
Summary: Plus de huit ans après la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Lord Voldemort, Hermione s'apprête à reprendre son travail à Saint Mangouste. Seulement, tout n'est pas si simple après la tragédie qu'elle a vécu et lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'une fois de plus Drago Malefoy sera sur son chemin, elle pense le combat perdu d'avance...Mais... mais... mais...


Bonjour , bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction ! Trois ans que je suis fan du site, que j'ai lu des milliers et des milliers de mots chez les autres... Je me suis dit que finalement moi aussi je tenterais bien l'aventure. C'est une fiction basée sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (Quelle surprise dis donc!), hormis quelques personnages tels que Charlotte dans ce premier chapitre, tout le reste est la propriété de J. (Vraiment?). Comme dit dans le résumé, l'histoire se déroule plus de huit ans après la fin des livres/films, ne prend bien évidemment pas en compte l'épilogue dans son entièreté et... et ... et ... Bonne lecture !

-Hermione...

-Mghmhm...

-Allez debout grosse larve ...

La principale intéressée sortit une main encore endormie de la couette, l'agitant péniblement à quelques centimètres des draps comme pour montrer qu'elle était bien réveillée mais ne daigna pas pour autant sortir sa tête des oreillers.

-« Laisse moi encore cinq minutes » , grogna-t-elle par dessous la couverture.

-« C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit il y a cinq minutes... En fait tu l'as également dit il y a 10 minutes,soupira son interlocutrice, » « «et je pense même être déjà venue une 3ème fois mais mademoiselle ne daigne toujours pas lever le petit orteil... »

Avec une gaminerie que personne n'aurait pu soupçonné chez elle, si ce n'est Harry et Ron, Hermione extirpa son pied gauche des draps dans lesquels elle était toujours enroulée et remua les orteils au nez de l'horrible personnage qui l'avait sorti, trop brutalement à son goût, du sommeil réparateur qu'elle parvenait juste à retrouver ces derniers jours.

-Fais la maligne tiens, on va bien voir si t'es toujours d'humeur comique... AGUAMENTI !

-« Rhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »La voix encore rauque d'Hermione se répercuta contre les quatre murs de la chambre. '' Non mais t'es complètement malade ! cria-t-elle en bondissant du lit. « Je suis trempée... Mes cheveux sont trempés, tu sais combien de temps il va me falloir pour rattraper tes conneries et tenter d'avoir une tête présentable ?'' »

La jeune femme face à elle éclata de rire puis la contourna pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Ca y est ? Cendrillon a fini sa complainte ?

Hermione darda un regard mauvais sur sa pupille et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Elle en ressortit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, et remonta le couloir qui menait à la petite cuisine de son appartement. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes s'en échappait et elle profita que la traîtresse à l'origine de son brusque réveil ait le dos tourné pour se servir de l'assiette toute prête qui était posée sur la table.

\- Mais vas y je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi surtout, entendit-elle, en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises hautes du bar face à la cuisinière.

Hermione roula des yeux et se fendit d'un sourire ironique rentrant dans son jeu :

-Et chez qui donc suis- je actuellement alors ?

-« Hermione Granger., » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Très sympathique comme fille, réputée pour être sociable et très intelligente. Plus jeune chirurgienne de St Mangouste... »

-« Ex- plus jeune chirurgienne de St Mangouste, » ne put s' empêcher de corriger la jeune femme, ses doigts se crispant douloureusement sur sa fourchette.

-... « Véritable rat-de-bibliothèque, hyper chiante au réveil, tient aussi bien l'alcool qu'une ado de quinze ans alors qu'elle en a dix de plus, » ...

Hermione eut une mine offusquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche cherchant vainement une réplique adulte et pleine d'esprit mais tout ce qu'elle put rétorquer à une heure si matinale fut :

-Va te faire voir !

La jeune fille insultée lui fit un petit sourire et contourna le bar avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa tutrice plutôt grognon.

-Oh allez Mione, j'essaie juste de te détendre, soupira-t-elle un peu crispée face à la réaction de son ainée.

-Désolée Chachou mais je suis vraiment à cran ce matin, tu comprends.. Ca fait quand même six mois que...

-Ca fait six mois que tu n'as pas mis les pieds à Saint Mangouste.

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles qui l'aurait fait paraître aussi folle que Trelawney si Charlotte qui partageait son appartement depuis près de 5années ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'angoissait tant.

-« Tu es un excellent médecin ! S'exclama la petite blonde. « Je le sais, tes amis le savent, tes parents le savent ! Tache de t'en rappeler toi aussi.

Hermione releva la tête tentant de soutenir le regard de la jeune fille.

-« Mais si je fais encore une erreur hein ? Qui sait ce qui se passera ? Une famille devra peut-être encore organiser un enterrement parce que le Dr Granger aura finalement décidé de reprendre le travail, « s'exclama-t-elle en gesticulant sur son tabouret, ses joues se colorant peu à peu.

-« Ca suffit Hermione. Parfois je me demande qui est responsable de qui ici ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant pour récupérer sa baguette magique posée sur l'armoire plus loin. Elle inspira brutalement puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa colocataire. « On a déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois depuis la semaine dernière. Tu ne vas plus effectuer le même travail qu'auparavant et tu le sais, chuchota-t-elle calmement en pressant la main d'Hermione. « Tu ne mettras pas les pieds dans un bloc opératoire Mione, tu y retourneras petit à petit , ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui est le b. du médecin, le genre de trucs que même moi je saurais gérer... Calmée ? » lui lança-t-elle.

-« Pas vraiment mais vu que tu fais de ton mieux et que tu es toujours là pour moi... On dira que oui, » lui répondit la Gryffondor en s'efforçant de plaquer un petit sourire de remerciement sur son visage.

-« Et puis, tu y es retournée la semaine passée déjà., continua Charlotte. « Tout s'est bien passée, ça ira. Puis je voudrais pas t'angoisser mais les factures s'accumulent et bientôt je devrai commencer à vendre toute ta bibliothèque si on veut pouvoir payer l'eau le mois prochain..

Hermione sourit piteusement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent à la mention de sa précédente visite.

 **FlashBack**

Alors qu'elle était assise dans le confortable canapé de son salon, un énorme grimoire dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre et une montagne de feuilles et de carnets éparpillés autour d'elle, un bruit sec contre la baie vitrée du balcon la tira de ses gribouillages.

Hermione tourna son regard vers le volatile qui attendait qu'elle se remue l'arrière train et tenta de déterminer s'il pouvait attendre qu'elle ait fini de rédiger la fin de son analyse pour se tirer de cet amas de papier. Un second coup, suivi d'un troisième contre la fenêtre lui fit comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille.

-D'accord, d'accord,.. J'arrive.. murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de la chouette.

Hermione détacha la lettre et la retournant, put lire l'adresse d'expédition. Ses yeux se figèrent et une grimace déforma sa jolie bouche. Que lui voulait Saint Mangouste cette fois-ci ? La prévenir que son congé maladie était arrivé à terme ? Qu'il fallait qu'elle suive une thérapie ? Que son salaire ne lui serait désormais plus versé ?

\- Ah non c'est vrai, pensa-t-elle, amère. Ça ils s'en étaient déjà occupés les semaines précédentes.

Finalement, elle déchira l'enveloppe et entreprit de déplier la missive. Très brève, elle venait du Dr Shepard, chef du service pédiatrique de l'hôpital qui la sommait d'être présente à 9h précises dans son bureau le lendemain. Repoussant la lettre sur le plan de travail, elle ouvrit le frigo et tenta de se consoler avec ce qu'elle put y trouver : du quinoa et de l'avocat.

Bordel, pourquoi Lola avait encore une fois jeter toutes les cochonneries qu'elle avait pu acheter au supermarché la semaine précédente ?

Frustrée, Hermione regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était près de 19h30. Sa chère colocataire ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de sa formation d'auror et elle refusait de manger encore une fois l'un de ses plats pseudo healthy dont elle raffolait pourtant auparavant. Saisissant son téléphone portable elle composa le numéro du livreur de pizzas le plus proche.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se questionner sur les raisons que pouvaient avoir son supérieur de la convoquer après six mois d'absence, elle entreprit de s'habiller. Transplanant directement dans à l'hôpital, elle put se rendre compte en regardant autour d'elle qu'elle se trouvait dans les vestiaires réservés au personnel. Bien, au moins ils ne lui avaient pas retiré son accréditation, soupira-t-elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'un des innombrables couloirs du service pédiatrique et s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau du directeur deux étages plus bas, avant que l'un de ses collègues ne puissent l'identifier et en avertir l'ensemble des praticiens de Saint Mangouste.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se trouvait assise face à son ex-chef de chirurgie, son mentor comme elle avait aimé l'appeler durant tout son internat. La cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants mais toujours impeccablement coiffés, le Dr Daniel Shepard était l'un des médecins les plus respectés du monde magique. Son savoir faire et son inventivité exceptionnels étaient reconnus par ses pairs dans le monde entier. Il avait été tellement déçu lorsqu' Hermione avait prolongé son congé maladie. Certes, l'épreuve qu'elle avait vécu était traumatisante, mais tous les chirurgiens passaient par là.

Il avait cru assez naïvement que la guerre l'avait endurcie et qu'elle passerait le cap sans trop de difficultés seulement il s'était trompé. Il était soulagé qu'elle se soit finalement présentée aujourd'hui bien qu'il savait que le ton de sa convocation ne lui laissait guère le choix si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver définitivement au chômage.

Face au regard pénétrant qu'il lui lança , la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter sur sa chaise, se retenant de faire craquer ses phalanges contre sa paume, une habitude qui la déstressait en temps normal.

-« Bien, Hermione «, commença-t-il. Je suis content que tu sois venue.

-Avais- je le choix ? Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

-Tu sais très bien que oui., souffla-t-il. Tu aurais pu choisir de mettre un terme à ta si jeune mais déjà remarquable carrière de chirurgien depuis un bon moment déjà. Et pourtant..

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est fini, coupa-t-elle en se redressant vivement, renversant sa chaise au passage.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant son index dans sa direction. Et tu le sais très bien, les papiers de ta démission ne m'ont jamais été remis. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que tu retourneras sur une opération un jour ou l'autre ! Parce que tu es faite pour ça , enfin !

Hermione se pencha en avant, attrapa son sac qu'elle avait laissé par terre et le plaça violemment sur son épaule.

-Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici aujourd'hui, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu as sans doute perdu un temps précieux avec moi, parce que je m'en vais ! Clama-telle.

Je ne suis pas prête, et je ne le serai sans doute plus jamais !

Je sais, fit-il en levant les mains face à elle pour calmer le jeu.

Hermione désamorça son mouvement de départ et le fixa, les bras croisés.

Après quelques secondes de silence, étant sûr d'avoir obtenu l'attention de son ancienne recrue, le chef reprit :

-Comme tu le sais, nous avons lancé il y a quelques années un programme d'aide et de soins à domicile pour les sorciers atteints de maladie particulièrement lourdes ou incurables ainsi que pour les victimes de la guerre afin qu'elles ne doivent plus passer la moitié de leurs journées à l'hôpital. Le service a tout de suite été un succès mais aujourd'hui, nous subissons le revers de la médaille : nous manquons cruellement de personnel pour répondre à toutes les demandes. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'envoyés les chirurgiens les plus qualifiés pour ce genre de travail, ils sont déjà débordés. Les infirmières disponibles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et comme tu le sais depuis les augmentations de salaires de l'année précédente, pas mal d'entre elles ont choisi de réduire leur temps de travail pour se consacrer à leur famille.

-Ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que tu aimerais que ...

-C'est que j'aimerais que tu rejoignes ce service, exactement Hermione. Il est grand temps pour toi de te remettre dans le chaudron et je pense que c'est le genre de mission que tu sauras remplir parfaitement. Ta sociabilité et ton dévouement ainsi que ton écoute feront de toi un membre très précieux aux yeux de cet hôpital, termina-t-il en fouillant dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

-Ecoute Daniel, il faudrait que j' y réfléchisse, je ne sais pas si... fit-elle hésitante, après tout, elle avait presque fait une croix sur la pratique de la médecine ces derniers temps.

-C'est tout vu Hermione, la coupa-t-il en posant un ensemble de documents à l'opposé du bureau , devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

Hermione ne put refréner sa curiosité et s'empara des quelques feuilles reconnaissant son dossier personnel. Pendant qu'elle examinait la première page, le chirurgien en profita pour reprendre :

-Je me suis permis de modifier légèrement ton statut d'employé pour trois mois. Prends ça pour une période d'essai. Si tu ne t'en sors pas là dedans alors je contacterai quelques amis pour te faire travailler sur des travaux théoriques comme tu me l'as demandé durant ton ''congé''. Dit-il en tiquant sur le dernier mot. Mais si ça se passe bien, j' aimerais que tu reviennes travailler ici. Nous avons besoin de toi.

La Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration et jaugea le pour et le contre de la situation. Elle n'avait plus tellement le choix. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Charlotte à plusieurs reprises déjà, elle n'aurait bientôt plus les moyens de subvenir correctement à ses besoins. De plus, malgré ses travaux de recherche personnels, elle commençait vraiment à devenir folle toute la journée dans son appartement. Elle s'était surprise en train de discuter avec une photo de MC Gonagall en couverture de Sorcières Actuelles pas plus tard que la semaine dernière... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se bouge.

Et puis, elle ne pouvait nier que la médecine lui manquait. Le contact humain, le besoin de se rendre utile, l'adrénaline,... Alors certes, ce serait moins éprouvant et sans doute moins stimulant que le bloc opératoire mais Hermione ne pouvait plus y remettre les pieds sans être prise de tremblements et en attendant il fallait bien se remettre à dos d'hippogriffe comme le lui avait suggéré son supérieur.

Finalement elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-D'accord pour trois mois, murmura-t-elle. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, s'il y a un seul problème avec un patient, tu me trouves un poste en laboratoire ! S'exclama-t-elle plus vivement.

Le chef lui fit un grand sourire et tendit une main qu'Hermione serra mollement.

-Content que tu sois de retour. Sois là lundi prochain à la même heure. Je te présenterai ton premier patient.

 **Fin du flash back**

 **-** Allez, la secoua Charlotte, la tirant de ses pensées. Tu vas être en retard. Et ta réputation nationale risque de prendre un coup, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai. T'as raison. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?, questionna-t-elle en enfilant une fine veste qui devait la protéger de la légère brise matinale.

Charline jeta un regard à sa montre et grimaça légèrement.

-8h05 ma grande.

-Oh zut, j'y vais ! A ce soir, lança-t-elle en refermant vivement la porte. Le panneau de bois vibrant encore après sa sortie.

-Bonne chance Mione murmura la jeune fille en entendant le claquement sourd.

Se retrouvant dans le même vestiaire que la semaine précédente, Hermione se dépêcha de tapoter son vieux casier avec sa baguette magique. Il s'ouvrit en grinçant et elle fut soulagée de voir que personne n'avait touché à ses affaires. Elle récupéra les quelques fournitures dont elle aurait besoin et grâce à un sort de rétrécissement, elle les fourra facilement dans sa poche. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la blouse blanche qu'elle n'avait pas enfilée depuis de nombreuses semaines.

Elle hésita à l'enfiler mais se ravisa en secouant la tête et enfin referma son casier.

Elle sortit des vestiaires au pas de course, et comme la dernière fois pria pour qu'aucun de ses collègues ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

C'était sans compter Larry, un jeune stagiaire qui effectuait sa première année d'internat et qu'Hermione avait pris en amitié dès son arrivée neuf mois plus tôt. Lui aussi avait tenté d'avoir de ses nouvelles durant son ''congé maladie'', mais elle n'avait daigné répondre à aucune de ses lettres. Alors qu'elle passait devant l'un des salles d'examens, il l'aperçut et ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler. Choisissant de l'ignorer, elle continua son chemin.

-Hermione ! Entendit-elle plus fort.

Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il se trouvait à présent au milieu du couloir. Ne pouvant plus prétendre ne pas s'être aperçu de sa présence, elle s'avança vers lui, planquant ses mains nerveuses dans les poches arrières de son jeans.

-Ah tiens Larry, salut...

-T'es retour ? C'est vrai ? La salua-t-il un peu plus timide. C'est génial Hermione, je suis vraiment ravi que t'ailles mieux et.. »

Hermione lui fit la bise et s'écarta assez rapidement prête à tourner les talons pour se rendre à son rendez vous.

-Ecoute Larry, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mais là je suis déjà en retard tu comprends et ..

Le jeune stagiaire fit un pas en avant et regarda autour de lui avant de baisser la voix.

-Je suis désolée de te demander ça Hermione mais j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un coup de main. Il désigna d'un regard la petite salle dont il venait de sortir. « Ca fait dix minutes que j'essaye d'injecter une dose de médicament à mon patient mais le gamin est impossible, il n'arrête pas de gigoter. En plus on dirait qu'il est sourd et muet, il ne fait que gémir, il n' a pas décoché un mot depuis quinze minutes qu'il est là dedans... « »

Voyant son air hésitant, le jeune homme reprit d'une voix tremblante :

-S'il te plait... Le Dr Shepard m'a déjà convoqué dans son bureau la semaine dernière. J'ai pas envie de me faire remonter les bretelles à nouveau...

Devant sa moue suppliante, Hermione se sentit faiblir et acquiesça finalement.

\- Seulement une piqûre ?

« -Juste son injection mensuelle », dit-il en l'emmenant dans la petite salle.

Hermione aperçut un petit garçon assis sur la table d'examens, plutôt frêle il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans et ses cheveux blonds très clairs lui tombaient devant les yeux, masquant son regard. A côté de lui se trouvait une chaise roulante, l'un des derniers modèles qui donnaient aux patients paralysés le maximum d'autonomie dans leur situation.

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement du garçonnet pendant que son collègue reprenait la seringue qu'il avait posée sur l'une des tables amovibles de la pièce.

« Bonjour, » commença-t-elle simplement, je suis le Dr Granger.

Aucune de réaction. La tête de l'enfant restée fixée vers le sol.

« -Très bien. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« -... »

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ton vrai nom tu sais, choisis un prénom que tu aimes bien, celui d'un super-héros ou d'un joueur de Quiddich ou ..., » persista Hermione en se rappelant qu'avec certains petits patients il fallait pouvoir se montrer très pédagogue.

« -Scorpius. »

Le petit avait parlé si bas qu'Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

« -Bien Scorpius, » reprit-elle,tu sais que tu es là pour ton injection, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le petit semblait s'être replongé dans son mutisme.

« -Tu sais que tu en as besoin pour aller mieux n'est-ce pas » ? Reprit courageusement Hermione.

« -Non. Je vais mourir de toute façon ».

Hermione se figea et put voir son collègue blanchir à ses côtés. Le garçon releva lentement la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la doctoresse.

Le silence se fit sentir quelques secondes dans la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne lui réponde.

« -Moi aussi. »

Une lueur d'interrogation traversa le regard de son interlocuteur et la jeune femme sut qu'elle avait gagné son attention.

« -Moi aussi je vais mourir Scorpius. Le Dr Dawson également, » fit-elle en désignant Larry d'un signe de tête.

Celui-ci la fixait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant à quoi cette conversation morbide pouvait bien les mener.

« - Tout le monde meurt un jour, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est quelque chose que les parents ne disent pas à leurs enfants lorsqu'ils sont jeunes comme toi, car ils savent que ça les rendra très très tristes mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

Scorpius leva la tête vers elle et elle put observer ses grands yeux pour la première fois au travers de ses mèches blondes.

« -Mais moi je vais mourir bientôt », asséna-t-il d'une voix si triste qu'Hermione planta les ses ongles dans sa paume pour ne pas faiblir devant lui.

« -Ça tu ne le sais pas mon grand. Personne le sait, » dit-elle d'une voix douce sentant son coeur se serrer en voyant ses grands yeux clairs se remplir de larmes.

Mais le petit persistait.

« - Si.. J'ai entendu le médecin le dire à papa », répondit-il péniblement.

Hermione leva furieusement les yeux vers Larry avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un interne, il n'était pas autorisé à discuter avec les parents des patients, du moins pas pour leur annoncer des diagnostics aussi lourds. Elle regarda à nouveau le petit Scorpius qui serrait ses poings si forts que les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches.

Finalement, Hermione suivit ce que son cœur lui sommait de faire et contre tout protocole déontologique, elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, murmura-t-elle en passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. Parfois les médecins se trompent, parfois les patients très malades comme toi guérissent. Parfois on trouve des remèdes, parfois c'est la magie, parfois on ne l'explique pas. Et même s'il arrive que certaines personnes malades partent pour toujours, il y a toujours une chance Scorpius toujours. Parce qu'ici il y a des médicaments et des docteurs.

Elle sentit que Scorpius se détachait d'elle. Elle le vit passer les manches de son pull sur ses beaux yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne couleraient pas et puis son regard gris se posa sur elle à nouveau.

« -Seulement, pour qu'il y ait une chance, il faut que tu prennes ton traitement , » reprit-elle. « C'est très important. Pas de traitement, pas de rétablissement, tu comprends » ?

Larry regardait la scène devant ses yeux en priant pour que toutes ces révélations n'aient pas été vaines et qu'il puisse finalement lui faire cette injection. Il avait pensé immobiliser le jeune garçon magiquement, seulement il fallait que le patient soit majeur ou qu'une décharge ait été signé par l'un des parents. Hors, Larry avait été incapable de trouver le père de Scorpius.

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'hésitations, l'enfant remonta l'une des manches de son pull gris et tendit son bras, résigné.

« -Je sais que ça peut faire mal. Alors je vais tenir ton autre main pendant que le Dr Dawson fait ton injection, tu es d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle en cherchant son regard.

Scorpius se contenta de hocher la tête.

Larry s'avança et après avoir respecté la procédure d'usage, effectua l'injection alors que le garçon gardait la machoire serré, broyant presque la main d'Hermione.

« - Merci Madame », lui dit-il en lui souriant timidement.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil en réponse et leva les yeux vers Larry qui était visiblement soulagé. Elle se leva de la table d'examen et réajusta ses vêtements. Elle glissa un regard vers son poignet mais constata qu'elle avait encore oublié sa montre sur sa table de chevet. Dans son souvenir, il y avait toujours une pendule accroché sur le murs des salles d'examens, elle put donc observer qu'il était :

« - 8h40 ! Bordel ! Je suis hyper en retard maintenant. Mince, mince ! »

Elle fit un signe de la main à Larry et Scorpius et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

« Si seulement elle pouvait être mon docteur de la maison «, pensa le petit patient.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione courait dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans le bureau de Shepard. Merlin quarante minutes de retard, il allait la tuer. Et son tout premier patient ? Il allait la prendre pour la dernière des imbéciles. Atteignant finalement l'angle ouest de l'étage, où se trouvait le bureau du chef de service, Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et leva la main pour toquer à la porte.

Elle n'en eut finalement pas le besoin. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter et elle se tomba presque nez à nez face à ...

= Une revieuw et vous saurez face à qui Hermione Granger est tombée;)


End file.
